


She Said What?

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Some Romance, also pls dont judge the title im terrible with them, sayo cant catch a break, sorry if it feels rushed im rusty with writing, yukina is ooc here bc plot so mb but i can kinda see it happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: "Gee Ako, how come your mom lets you have 3 sisters?"AKAAko accidentally calls Sayo “onee-chan” and Sayo’s peaceful life is immediately filled with disaster.





	She Said What?

**Author's Note:**

> got dragged into this fandom and im dying with this ship. soz for any grammar mistakes its been a while since ive written anything, and i hope yall enjoy

Sayo pants lightly as she strikes the last chord of "Sanctuary". Roselia has been practicing for a while, trying to prepare as much as they could for their next performance. Curious about her bandmates well-being, she looks around and realizes that everyone seems to be in the same state.

"Is everyone okay? Do you want some drinks?" Lisa asks with a warm smile and Sayo has to blink at her energy—they had been at it for hours and she still looks as energetic (and beautiful, god the way her eyes sparkle) as ever.

"Ako does!" Ako answers with a cheeky grin and Rinko agrees softly. Yukina just gives Lisa a nod and Sayo shrugs, thinking that they deserved a break.

"I'll go help you." Yukina says quietly and Lisa sends her a grateful smile, making Sayo turn away and look to her other bandmates. Like Yukina has said many times before, she shouldn't bring her personal feelings into practice.

"Okay! I'll get the usual orders then?" Lisa inquires and receives a general affirmation.

"Are you okay, Udagawa-san?" Sayo chooses to ask, ignoring the two who walk out of the door. Ako looks at her confusedly.

"With dark magic, Ako is always at her peak performance! A dark summoner must never be weary in fears of a surprise attack." Ako decides to respond with weird hand motions, making Sayo groan inwardly. Even up to now she could never understand the way she speaks, and they’ve been in a band for a while. "Ako can fight the evil boss right now if she could!"

"Ako-chan...the event boss is about...20 levels higher than us."

"That's exactly what I mean, Rinrin!"

"Do the two of you require assistance?" Sayo speaks up and the two look at her with surprise. She looks back at them with a level stare. "The amount of people—"

"NPCs?" Ako interrupts but Sayo continues.

"—that require help has been bothering me. Thus, I log in every now and then."

"What...level are you...Hikawa-san?"

"I believe I’m in the 90’s now."

Sayo blinks when the two look at her with astonishment. They’re quiet for a moment, and Ako can’t help but give her thoughts on the matter.

"Sayo-san...it's only been a couple of months since we introduced the game to you."

"Like I stated earlier, I was bothered by the amount of people—"

"NPCs."

"—who needed help and I feel I have an obligation to help them out. If I won’t, then who will?"

"That's...amazing...Hikawa-san."

Sayo feels a bit uncomfortable at their awed gazes but after a moment of silence, Ako breaks out of her trance and grins mischievously.

"Well you know what this means, Rinrin!"

Sayo remains silent when the two lock eyes, but feels uneasy when the two immediately look at her. Ako looks as enthusiastic as ever, but Rinko seems to be giving her an apologetic look.

"Let's fight the boss tonight!" Ako exclaims excitedly, jumping around on her seat as Sayo sighs.

"We've been practicing for quite some time, Udagawa-san."

"Ako knows, but with you the three of us can actually defeat that boss! And it’s the weekend tomorrow, we can definitely grind for a couple of hours."

"Only...if we level up...a bit more, Ako-chan. And your sister...might get...mad again."

"So let’s go dungeon raiding first then fight the boss! And onee-chan doesn’t have to know~ What'd ya say, Sayo-san?"

Sayo looks at her with the hardest, most disinterested stare she can muster, but Ako uses her puppy eyes and she almost melts. How could she say no to that? Is this what Tomoe feels whenever Ako asks her for help?

Under pressure, Sayo relents, fiddling with her guitar as she quietly mutters, "Fine."

"Awesome!" Ako says just as the door opens. She beams at her with the purest smile Sayo’s ever seen and continues without a thought, "Thanks onee-chan!"

Sayo's not sure if she's ever whipped her head so fast at that moment. She looks at Ako with wide eyes and is greeted with similar ones, except Ako is blushing and covering her mouth, looking terribly embarrassed.

"...onee-chan?" Lisa chooses that moment to speak and the three are reminded of the other two members of the band. Ako immediately panics and starts to ramble.

"Um, well, cause Sayo-san is always helping Ako out, you know? And she's super nice to Ako even when Ako isn't in a good mood. Like the time Ako needed help with homework because onee-chan was busy and Ako was being grumpy because this one problem was being annoying but onee-chan—Ah, Sayo-san!—was patient and still helped Ako out! And Sayo-san is so cool, especially when she gets lost into the music during practice or our performances and—"

"—Right." Sayo interrupts with a cough and feels her cheeks warm under Lisa's amused eyes.

"Is that so? That's awfully nice of you, Sayo." Lisa comments with a teasing grin.

"Should any of you require help, I will do my best to support you." Sayo deflects, trying to will her blush away.

"That’s so adorable~ Isn’t she so cute Yukina?" Lisa gushes but Yukina just shrugs indifferently.

"I suppose. I wouldn’t be surprised, however. After all, we have all been through a lot together." Yukina states, although there is a certain warmth to her tone and Lisa smiles gently at that.

"Yes, we have."

Once again, Sayo coughs, hoping she isn’t breaking a moment or anything. She just wants her drink—anything to distract her from whatever is happening.

"Imai-san? The drinks, if I may." Sayo brings up and Lisa jolts lightly.

"Right! Here you all go~" Lisa responds, and Sayo helps hand the drinks out.

"Thanks Lisa-nee!" Ako says as she gets up from her seat at the drums to take the drink, but she pales slightly at Lisa’s grin.

"Oh, does this mean Sayo and I are sisters now?" Lisa teases and Ako pouts.

"L-Lisa-nee! Will you not let it go?"

"Ahaha~ Who knows?"

Oh great. Now Sayo’s sister-zoned. Well, at least it was better than just being friends, she supposes. She and Hina were a different case, but maybe if she and Lisa were like Ako and Tomoe…

Sayo would be more than content with that.

"More like mothers, with the way you two fawn over her." Yukina mutters uncharacteristically and Sayo has to keep her face schooled, especially at Lisa’s reaction.

"Y-Yukina!" Lisa exclaims, her face painted a bright red. It was kind of cute, if it weren't for the fact that Yukina basically said they had a much more intimate relationship than sisters.

"Hm? Ako wouldn’t mind that. Lisa-nee can cook and Sayo-san is super smart!" Ako adds, curiously looking at Rinko who is desperately trying to get her to read the atmosphere. Ako being Ako  _ does not _ understand at all and continues, "Does that mean if they have kids, they’ll be a mega ultra perfect human?"

"...Ako-chan..."

Sayo slaps her face, wondering how she got in this situation. She can feel all of her blood rush to her cheeks and chances a look at Lisa, who seems to be doing just as bad as her. On the other hand, Yukina looks like she’s holding back a laugh.

"Is that so? What would I be then?" Yukina asks and Sayo is horrified when Ako takes a moment to genuinely consider her question. 

"The super cool auntie who has 9 cats!"

"Why 9?"

"Because cats have 9 lives, duh~"

Sayo sends a rare, pleading look to Rinko, who can only shake her head because when Ako gets going, it’s nearly impossible to get her to stop. Unfortunately, Yukina seems to be fueling the flames.

"Ano, it’s getting late." Lisa speaks up and everyone turns to her. She’s still blushing madly and tries to laugh off whatever awkwardness was in the room. "Why don’t we go to the diner and grab some food once we’re done with these drinks?"

Everyone agrees, and Sayo is surprised when she sees Yukina discreetly smirk at her.

Sayo feels dread seep in and prays to the gods that nothing happens during dinner.

* * *

Everything was fine during dinner. They go to their usual restaurant, order their usual dishes, and make their usual small talk.

But it’s when Lisa steals one of Sayo’s fries that Yukina forms an unusual, teasing smile.

"Oh? Would you look at that. They’re already at that stage where the girlfriend steals things." Yukina comments with slight amusement. Sayo proceeds to choke on her soda while Lisa struggles to swallow the fry she stole. Ako snickers at their reaction and Rinko looks around nervously, wondering what in the world was happening to her band today. Is this what Kanon feels like around Hello Happy World?

"Y-Yukina! That was totally uncalled for!" Lisa exclaims after drinking water to clear her throat.

"Imai-san is correct. One of us could have choked." Sayo adds, wondering if her suffering will ever end.

"But why are the two of you so embarrassed though?" Ako asks innocently and Yukina nods.

"That’s true. Why  _ are _ you two so embarrassed?" Yukina emphasizes and Sayo is wondering who the hell stole Yukina’s identity and replaced it with a devil.

"B-Because! We’re not dating!" Lisa fights back but realizes how bad it sounded. "N-Not that I wouldn’t date Sayo. I mean, not that I would! I mean, we’re in the same band and all, so it’s kinda weird."

"So if you weren’t in the same band, you would go out with her?" Yukina further teases and Sayo groans. Lisa gives Yukina the coldest glare she could, but the red on her cheeks take away the effect.

"Hehe, I think we’ve played with them enough Yukina-san." Ako says, bringing an end to the teasing. 

Sayo inwardly sighs in relief, drinking soda to wash away her embarrassment before stating, "Had you continued your course, I would have retracted my earlier promise to help you out in NFO."

Ako gasps in horror and immediately gets up from her seat to bow, causing a bit of a commotion.

"Sayo-san, I’m sorry! I’ll do anything just for you to join us tonight!"

Sayo tries her hardest to not roll back her eyes, choosing to look away and munch on a fry instead.

"Good."

"Mou, since when did Yukina like to tease so much." Lisa grumbles as she continues to take a fry from Sayo’s plate, earning a hard stare. Lisa sheepishly smiles at being caught. 

"If you wanted fries, Imai-san, you should have ordered your own."

"Hehe, sorry. Fries seem to taste better when they’re not yours."

"Really?" Ako says before taking a fry from Sayo, eating it without a care. "Ooo~ it kinda does!"

"E-Everyone...let’s not...get Hikawa-san angry." Rinko suggests shyly and Sayo sends her a brief look of relief. As much as she enjoys spending time with Roselia, today has been strange and she just wants to eat her fries then go home.

"Sorry Sayo. Here, I’ll order and pay for another one." Lisa apologizes and Sayo waves her off.

"It’s okay, Imai-san—"

"It’s fine, it’s fine~ Compensation for all the times I’ve taken a fry or two." Lisa responds with a smile so earnest that Sayo has to gulp down the block suddenly forming in her throat.

"If that’s what you wish, then so be it."

Sayo swears she heard Yukina snort, but decides to leave it be when no one brings it up.

* * *

The events after dinner were mostly uneventful. Sayo helps Ako and Rinko out in NFO and earns a limited item for her character. She goes to school and does her typical routine. But when she goes to the studio for Roselia’s practice, she runs into Afterglow.

She can spot Tomoe’s tall figure from a distance and smiles softly when she sees Ako hugging her. Those two were so close, it made Sayo wonder if she and Hina can ever go back to that state.

However, when she sees Moca’s signature smirk, she feels that (unfortunately recent) familiar sensation of dread come back. Thankfully, they haven’t seen her yet. Unfortunately, she is able to catch the last snippets of their conversation.

"Gee, Ako, how come your mom lets you have 3 sisters?"

"I know right! It’s so cool!"

"Does...this mean you don’t need me anymore?"

"Of course not onee-chan! You’re still the coolest most bestest onee-chan in the world~"

"I mean, if Kasumi can have 4 girlfriends, then Ako can have 3 sisters~"

"That’s so true! But Moca-chan where’d you hear about that from?"

"Hm? Lisa-san told me about it over work~ Seems like something possessed Yukina-san~"

"Yukina-san  _ was _ acting kind of weird that day."

At that, Sayo sighs deeply. Hopefully it won’t repeat again this time.

She silently approaches them and unfortunately it’s Moca who notices her.

"Speak of the devil~ What’s up Sayo-san?"

"Nothing much." Sayo responds, greeting Tomoe and Ran with a nod. When Ako beams at her, she can’t help but give a small smile in response. Tomoe notices this and fakes a sniff.

"It’s true. It’s all true. Ako really doesn’t need me anymore." Tomoe pretends to be sad and Ako immediately panics and hugs her again. "She's all grown up now, finding others to rely on."

Sayo sweatdrops at that. Ako shouldn’t be finding other people to depend on, but be able to be independent.

"No! Ako only has one sister and that’s onee-chan! Sayo-san is cool, but onee-chan is the coolest onee-chan in the whole universe!"

Sayo and Ran both sigh at how overly dramatic the two are being, but Moca still hasn’t let Sayo out of her sight. It doesn’t help that Lisa and Yukina arrive shortly after.

"Oh? What’s going on here?" Lisa asks curiously and Moca gives her a shit eating grin.

"Lisa-san~ Sayo-san~ The two of you need to watch over your kid more. She went ahead and made Tomoe cry." Moca explains unhelpfully and the two blush furiously.

"A-Ako isn’t our child!" Lisa retorts out of embarrassment and Ako breaks away from Tomoe to give her a teary eyed expression.

"You mean, you wouldn’t want Ako to be your child?" Ako asks with a pout and Lisa stutters.

"N-No! I mean, it’s weird to be thinking about having kids at this age! We’re still in high school, you know!" Lisa responds, obviously flustered as Yukina lets out an uncharacteristic snicker.

"So if you weren’t in high school, you would be thinking about having children?"

"No! Well, what I mean is—" Lisa stammers and looks at Sayo for help, "Sayo, help me out will you?"

"I want no part of this." Sayo states as she pretends to busy herself with the guitar on her back. At Lisa’s pleading look, her will falters and she adds as an afterthought, "But no, I wouldn’t want Ako, or any children, at this point in my life."

"Guys, can we just leave this weird topic and let Roselia practice?" Ran interrupts and Lisa exhales audibly. Himari and Tsugumi thankfully choose to go outside of the studio at that point and Ran finally loosens up. "Himari, Tsugumi. It’s good you’re here. Let’s head out now."

"Sure. Did something happen?" Himari asks as Afterglow walks away, but not before Ako and Tomoe share one last hug and goodbye.

"Stupid stuff. Don’t worry about it."

Sayo lets go of the breath she’s holding. She looks at her bandmates and says, "Rinko will be running a bit late because of student council president duties."

"Okay. Let’s head in then?" Lisa suggests and Sayo nods. The two of them start to head inside with Ako and Yukina trailing behind.

Rinko arrives shortly and their practice that day was mostly uneventful. After two hours they decide to take a break and Lisa goes to get their usual refreshments. She looks at Yukina for help but she waves her off, saying that she came up with new lyrics at the time. So, Sayo volunteers to help her out, and when they leave the room to get the drinks the atmosphere is quiet and somewhat tense.

"So," Lisa starts after they order their drinks, "don't you think it's strange how Yukina has been acting?"

"Most definitely." Sayo agrees without a thought, "I'd expect the teasing from Aoba-san, but Minato-san doesn't seem to be the type to partake in such activities."

"Right! I mean, I think it's kind of cute how Ako sees us as her sisters." Lisa comments with a small smile but laughs sheepishly as she continues, "But I feel it's kind of weird when they tease us about being together."

Oh. Well, of course it was weird. After all, nothing was going on between them and probably never will. At least, that's what Sayo whole-heartedly believed.

"Of course. I agree." Sayo responds stiffly and looks away, choosing not to say anything else. Lisa somewhat panics at her reaction, hoping she hadn't offended her in any way.

"N-Not like going out with you is a bad thing or anything! I mean, it's just weird, you know. It's one thing to tease a friend about somebody, but it's a completely different story when they're there." Lisa clarifies with a blush. Sayo realizes that Lisa probably thought something was wrong because of her reaction and tries to steel her expression.

"I understand. It does feel odd to be paired with a friend." Sayo agrees and Lisa smiles in relief.

"Haha, it really does~ I was afraid that I offended you for a moment." Lisa explains and Sayo gives her a thoughtful look.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're really amazing, Sayo. You're so hardworking and thoughtful and smart and beautiful—" Lisa rambles but stops when she realizes what she just said. She looks away with a blush and Sayo doesn't need to look in a mirror to see that she's in a similar state. However, she gathers what's left of her courage to look back at Sayo and tries to explain herself.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't mind going out with someone like you...since you're amazing and all…" Lisa mumbles shyly and Sayo feels as if she's about to get a heart attack with how fast her heart is beating.

The air is terribly awkward then, and Sayo doesn't know how to respond because her crush basically said she wouldn't mind going out with her. So, she decides to test the waters and changes the topic.

"Right…thank you..." Sayo starts and has to calm herself when Lisa looks down at her lap, biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything that would make the conversation more awkward. She clears her throat and continues, "Shirasagi-san mentioned that there was a cafe that recently opened, and apparently they have puppies for customers to pet."

Sayo tries her hardest to keep a nonchalant stare when Lisa peeks up, wondering how a human being can look so damn adorable. Lisa seems to have regained her confidence and gives her a small smile.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. I suppose I was wondering," Sayo resumes, but not before taking a moment to quietly breathe in. It was now or never, "if you were free next weekend. I've been meaning to go there, but I feel it would be a better experience with a friend."

Lisa seems a bit surprised, but she immediately smiles right after.

"I'd love to!" Lisa exclaims, and the two are too wrapped up in their own world to realize that their drinks have been ready for the past 5 minutes. "That sounds amazing! I can't wait to see all those adorable little puppies~"

Sayo lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and locks eyes with Lisa. She can't help but smile softly, not knowing the effect she had on Lisa.

"I, too, share that sentiment, Imai-san."

Lisa doesn't say anything, too stunned by the rare, genuine smile Sayo was showing. They stay like that for a moment before a worker comes up to them and coughs. The two jolt and look up at her, looking rightfully embarrassed when she hands them their drinks.

"Order 44?" She asks and the two nod sheepishly.

"Yes! I'm sorry, my friend and I were talking about something important." Lisa apologizes and takes the tray. "Let's go back?"

Sayo nods, and she's not sure if she was imagining how close Lisa seemed to be as she walked next to her. 

* * *

Sayo sighs happily as she lays down on her bed. She holds up her phone and looks at the wallpaper on her phone, smiling when she sees the picture she and Lisa took together at the cafe.

She recounts how the air seemed to be a bit tense but dissipated when they got a table and the puppies came to them. They made small talk and Sayo, unfortunately, exposed parts of herself she normally wouldn't. It was hard not to when various, absolutely adorable dogs would come up and beg for attention. Dogs were just too cute.

Lisa thought the scene was too sweet and proceeded to take many photos throughout their time there, much to Sayo's dismay. Their conversation ended up drifting to how Yukina's teasing had gotten a bit stronger and it was Lisa's embarrassed, surprisingly shy reaction that led to Sayo's confession. She was shocked and said nothing at first, making Sayo feel as if she ruined their friendship. But just when she was about to get up and leave, Lisa stopped her, admitting that she had been harboring feelings for her ever since their failure at SMS.

So they spent the rest of their time at the cafe talking about their feelings and getting to know each other a bit more. To commemorate their new relationship, they took a photo together. Sayo never realized that she could smile like that, but it seems like love can bring out the best in people.

Sayo still can't believe that Lisa liked her back. Lisa may have thought she was amazing, but she didn't share the same sentiment—not when she was outclassed by Hina in everything. She's about to put down her phone and practice her guitar to get rid of those thoughts when she gets a message from Lisa.

_ Sayo~ I was thinking of bringing cookies to practice later. What do you think? _

Lisa proceeds to send her an attachment and Sayo smiles, those thoughts going away instantly.

_ They look perfect. I can't wait to have some. _

_ Aww~ thanks  _

Lisa doesn't say anything after that, so Sayo gets up from her bed to do what she originally wanted to. But then her phone rings again.

_ So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie this weekend~ I don't really get to see you outside of practice much since we don't go to the same school _

Sayo is about to text her back but Lisa suddenly sends her a text again.

_ I miss you (´ω｀*) _

Sayo drops her phone and blinks fast, wondering if she really sent that. She picks her phone up and pinches herself, blushing madly when Lisa did in fact send her that message. She quickly replies back, her palms sweating as she does.

_ I feel that way as well, Imai-san. I would love to go watch a movie with you this weekend. We may have practice later tonight, but your presence is invaluable to me. _

Sayo breathes out audibly at her response and starts to pace around her room, wondering if she was being too forward. But it turns out that Lisa didn't mind at all.

_ Aw~ Sayo, you're so sweet~ (*´ω｀*) I love being around you too, it's like you make all my troubles go away _

Sayo wonders if she can die out of embarrassment. Dating Lisa was something she never thought she would be able to do, and Lisa being a romantic didn't help. Not that Sayo didn't like it. If anything, it made her a bit more comfortable with skinship, and her relationship with Hina was slowly getting better despite the complex she felt towards her.

_ How do you think the rest of Roselia will take the news? _

_ Oh I'm sure they won't mind. Yukina and Ako have been teasing us for weeks now. Poor Rinko looks like she's about to die out of nervousness too~ _

_ I see. Have you told Minato-san yet? _

_ Not exactly (*´◡` ') She knows I like someone because I told her about it, but I haven't exactly updated her lately _

_ Ah, do you think she would not approve? _

_ Well, with the way she's been acting lately, I think she's figured it out and doesn't mind  _

_ I suppose that should be fine. On the other hand, what movie were you thinking of watching? _

_ Oh! There's this really good romance movie that's out now, Himari was telling me all about it~ _

The two continue to text each other until they meet up for practice. Sayo waits outside for Lisa and tries not to pale when she spots Yukina, who stares at her with an unreadable expression.

Right. Yukina was her best friend and probably saw something change with Lisa's behavior. And if she was onto them...

"Imai-san, Minato-san." Sayo greets stiffly and Lisa laughs.

"All that talk earlier but you're as stiff as a board, Sayo~" Lisa teases and Sayo can't help but blush.

"Oh? The two of you were talking earlier?" Yukina asks with a neutral tone and Sayo immediately straightens her expression.

"That’s correct. Imai-san and I have an...announcement we want to make before practice starts." Sayo explains and Yukina lets out a noncommittal hum.

"I see. I suppose we should head in." Yukina responds before walking ahead. Lisa takes the chance to reach over and grab Sayo's (hopefully not sweaty) hand and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lisa whispers with a calm smile and Sayo finds it in herself to smile back. The two break apart and follow Yukina, making sure not to take too long as to not arouse suspicion. 

When they head inside, they find Ako and Rinko at their places, unsurprisingly talking about NFO. At the sound of the door opening, Ako lights up and grins widely.

"Yukina-san, Lisa-nee, Sayo-san! Are you ready to rock the house?!"

Sayo chuckles at her enthusiasm as she sets up her guitar.

"I am, but before we practice Imai-san and I have an announcement to make."

Ako and Rinko look at her in confusion and Sayo looks at Lisa, who gives her a reassuring smile. She moves away from her spot and walks towards Sayo, holding her hand when she gets to her. The two look at them with wide eyes while Yukina just stares.

"Aha~ That's right. I'm sure you can guess what it's about, but we just wanted you three to be the first to know." Lisa says as Sayo clutches her hand. 

Sayo clears her throat before stating, "Imai-san and I are dating. We hope the three of you support us and not feel uncomfortable about this change of status. We wish that you continue to behave the same as always—"

Yukina lets out an uncharacteristic snort but Sayo continues, undeterred.

"—and not let this get in the way of practice."

It's silent for a moment, but Yukina breaks it with a  _ very  _ audible sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." Yukina comments and all eyes turn towards her in disbelief. "Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"W-Well, you've been acting weirdly as of late Yukina-san." Ako points out and Yukina shrugs.

"It was Hina's idea. The two of us noticed that Lisa wasn't looking…"boppin" as of late and I told her—Ah, I apologize for disclosing this to her without your permission, Lisa—but I told her about Lisa having feelings for someone. It didn't take long for us to notice that it was Sayo, so she suggested I do a bit of teasing to get them warmed up to the idea." Yukina unfolds and the rest of Roselia are surprised, especially at the fact that Yukina was talking so much. "I admit, it was out of character for me, but even I hated seeing Lisa run around in circles when it was obvious Sayo liked her back. So I went ahead and gave you two a small, much needed push."

The room was dead quiet. Yukina basically talked enough for the rest of the month and no one was sure how to react. But then Lisa groans and hugs Sayo out of embarrassment.

"Mou, this entire time I thought something strange happened to you~" Lisa whines and Sayo blushes at the attention she was getting. Nevertheless, she hugs her back and comforts her. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but then I knew you'd probably ask me if Sayo was the person I liked and I wasn't ready for that conversation yet."

"Well, the two of you are dating now so problem solved." Yukina simply replies and Lisa burrows further into Sayo's embrace.

"It's all Hina's fault. She turned Yukina into a back-talking devil." Lisa complains and Sayo chuckles at the pout on her face. The two break apart, but still stay close together.

"At least she supports us."

"And we do too!" Ako exclaims with a huge smile. Rinko nods her head quietly, but looks at Ako worriedly when she decides to open her mouth.

"Gosh, it's like a dream come true! Lisa-nee and Sayo-san are together! Ako's ship has finally sailed!" Ako says and the two look at her, surprised and just a tad bit uncomfortable at her enthusiasm. "Since the two of you are, like, sisters to Ako, can Ako call you okaa-chan? Since sisters obviously shouldn't be dating."

"Heavens no." Sayo instantly disagrees, that all familiar blush creeping to her cheeks. "Aoba-san is a terrible influence on you. I should make sure that Hina doesn't do the same."

"M-Mou, that's a bit too much Ako." Lisa adds and Ako pouts, but at the mention of Hina's name, she brightens up again.

"Oh yeah, Ako wanted to show you guys this!" Ako exclaims, pulling out a Febreze spray can and a lighter. 

Sayo and Lisa pale when they see what she has but quickly react.

"Ako! Where did you get that?! Put that down!" Lisa demands sternly and Sayo gives Ako a glare.

"Would you like to explain to me why you have a lighter?" Sayo adds coldly but Ako waves them off.

"Hina-san gave it to Ako!" Ako explains with a huge grin, and Sayo made a mental note to kill her sister when she got back home later. "She said that if Ako lights up the lighter, then sprays, then there's gonna be a super cool reaction and that it reminded her of us! So Ako wanted to show everyone!"

"Ako-chan...please put them down." Rinko tries to say but she knows that Ako's curiosity will not be sated until she finds out just what reaction the two objects make. Meanwhile, Yukina is just silently watching the chaos unfold, making no move to stop her. In fact, she takes out her phone to record and send to Hina, who's been pestering her about progress in Operation SayoLisa.

"Lemme just try it out real quick!" Ako responds before igniting the lighter and spraying the can. Thankfully, she aims it at a spot nowhere near the members, instruments, or walls. When it creates a flamethrower, she becomes ridiculously ecstatic.

"This is so cool! It makes flames! Oh my gosh, this really does represent Roselia!" Ako exclaims and Lisa shrieks when Ako continues to hold down the trigger.

"Oh my—Ako!! You better stop!" Lisa yells and Sayo can feel her eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Udagawa Ako." Sayo says with a tone she usually reserves for Hina when she's acting, for a lack of a better word, stupid. This gets Ako's attention, but she still doesn't stop. "If you don't put that down, I  _ will _ call Tomoe and not only tell her about this, but also about all of your  _ accidental _ NFO purchases with her card."

Ako pales and immediately stops, putting the objects down. She bows and apologizes, promising that she won't do it again. Lisa sighs in relief and proceeds to lecture her.

"Udagawa Ako! I will not tolerate this type of behavior. As punishment, you cannot play NFO for a week!" Lisa commands and Ako pouts.

"But Ako didn't even know what these two things did together!" 

"That's true, but you refused to stop after we told you to." Sayo responds, just as stern. "I'm deciding not to tell Tomoe about this, but I will tell her that you cannot play NFO for a week. And don't think you can get away from sneaking in at odd hours. If I see that the last time you played is different from today, I will make sure you regret it."

The two continue to lecture her, but ease up when they see that Ako seems to be a bit disheartened about the situation. It also helps that she genuinely did not know that combining a lighter with an aerosol spray can would create a flamethrower. Rinko looks rightfully worried, but gives Ako some comfort by moving up from her seat to hold her hand.

And at the same time, Yukina stops recording to take in the scene, smiling softly as she does. Roselia has definitely transformed. They will pass and overcome any obstacle because they weren't just a band anymore—they were family. And she knows that the days after this will only get better because the members of Roselia will always have each other’s back, through thick and thin.

**Author's Note:**

> god i know this is like 5k but i feel like i couldve written this better and it seems rushed to me so feel free to comment!  
will i write the dog cafe date? idk either :')


End file.
